


Alex and Maji

by Friendly_booper



Series: Onyxstar; Demention 8 [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper
Summary: An erotic love story with fetishes





	1. Chapter info.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rob byer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rob+byer).



> Note this is an erotic romance novel with birthing gore, farting and pooing on shaft and on body (on male only), referring to the other during sex as mommy (female) or daddy (male), hard sex, and prego sex.

1\. Chapter info.   
2\. Authors notes.   
3\. We met and loved. Chapter 1   
4\. How We Met. Chapter 2   
5\. No name chapter   
6\. Mated   
7\. The birth   
8\. Ideas


	2. Authors notes.

Story info: A romantic erotica with some fetishes, dating, moving in together, getting married, having kids, and pet care with starter and info below.

Alex: "I dunno what I was thinking but everything crys out for you, everything yerns for you what have you done to this cold girl to make her so heated up with every look, touch, and yes even the sound of your voice drives me wild wants to make you mine and make sure it's well known."

Maji: "I just loved and will always love you nothing changed you just realized I meant it."

Ok "Maji" is Alex pet name for her mate he and his actual name belongs to a very special guy, the reason will be discovered as well as his name (until I ask) will remain as just 'Maji' or dragon ;)  
Alex belongs to me, she will be soon undergo some changes but will remain Alex no matter what changes, she even as a small part will always be in my life.  
Little (still no official name) is also mine as well as Alex's beloved pet (shhh I'll finish that story soon as I can)  
Also this story may involve adult situations and language, read at your risk for any younger audience.


	3. We met and loved. Chapter 1

-the morning everyone is asleep but Alex who woke up before everyone so figured why not cook-

The smell of bacon, sausage, and pancakes fill the cave as I cook thinking back when we first met.

Alex lived in a world where everything but the animals had no color, they could walk like a human and/or an animal, but other then her faithful dragon pet and her adopted family she's always been alone, she's at the age she wants nothing more then to find her mate, her equal her Alpha to there lupa but will she find her mate, constant failed attempts leave her wonded and broken but still she manages to keep her pride, and her virginity, and she's not ready to lose either on a whim, but when a charming outsider comes in her life will she find him hers or will it be like the past, one way to find out Alex is mine as is this story, she is very special to me As well as the outsider man This is a deduction story to a guy worth every struggle, every smile, and every second

Alex who has nearly explored her whole intire forest and has gotten curious about what's past her territory, knowing a few of her pack mates had started a town and a city or two near the border and just past her territory as far as she knew no one had claim to thoughs lands so made them perfect to take for the members of her pack so just leaving her forest little country homes started to get built leading for awhile on a field perfect for growing plants and such, a mile from that a town was starting to build, and last a while from that a great city was built what felt a short time, seeing Alex could change her age and pretty much never die if she wanted but in that time she tried her hand at finding someone to be her mate, she had gotten hurt nearly in every relationship, but one almost succeed except that they felt they didn't work out well, seeing as he was from the city and she from the forest the time spent together was to little so they agreed to be friends, but he was the first one to actually show her what it meant to be loved even if it ended not so good but she could never seem to find anyone who cared about her as much as him she was nearly about to give up but one day she met him......


	4. How We Met. Chapter 2

Alex had just arrived at her lake no one else around so she not having to worry about clothes in the forest started to enter the lake from afar she heard the russles of someone approaching the lake, unsure of who she hid behind the waterfall pressing against the gray stone that swept up the waterfall leading down the river and out of her forest, never fallowing the river past her forest she wasn't sure where it went or how much farther the sounds of someone approaching closer than before turned her attention back to who ever was coming, all she knew is she didn't want to scare them away curious to see them  
As she watched a male dragon approached the lake, clearly oblivious to the satchel on the branch of a tree close to the lake, maybe he thought someone forgot it or maybe it wasn’t important whatever the reason he didn’t seem bothered by it, despite it being colorful some odd defect of the planet that made all plant, ground, and water various colors of black and white and any color of the two like gray or silver, but some of the plants like flex came out so beautifully colored from a no colored plant the same with materials some like sword metle came out with different or multi colored swords, like the plants when worked with can be any color the maker can think of even if they don’t have all the details in there mind it was like it was in the persons heart. But anyway hers was pretty pale in comparison she liked things plain yet unique, so her bag was an earthy brown with white gentle swruls with stars on the end and so often a stray star and moon by itself would be inbetween the stars, she shook her head and focused on trying to put the stranger into words to better fit his image.


	5. No name chapter

Alex wakes up from her slumber to find Maji spooning with her, his hand on her breast, his chest against her back, his thighs on her butt.Maji is suprisingly gentle, being a dragon and all. She glances over at him sleeping, and could not help but smile. Alex gets out if bed give Maji a small tender kiss, then heads to the kitchen. She thinks of her Maji, and starts to make breakfast. She can not get over how in love she is, everything about him gets her so wet, but yet she isstill uncertain if he is the one to take her virginity.

The pan has heated up and soon the smell of crispy wood smoked bacon fills the air, the sausage can be heard sizzling in its fat,and the subtle scent of pancakes completw the aroma. This travels to the bedroom where a once sleeping Maji has awoken. He follows his nose towards the delicious smell food to find his girl Alex sitting at the table with two plates set out. They are coveted with pancakes, lots of bacon , and more then enough sausage. "If you wanted sausage that much you could have just asked." Laughed Maji as he made his way over to Alex and gave her a kiss. 

He sits besides her, and they eat the breakfast that she made for them both. He smile as he devours the sausage and bacon. She stares into his eyes,he glances at her eyes, suddenly they lock into a gaze.She reaches below the kitchen table and grabs his inner thigh. His face turns red, his mouth starts gasping for air,and his face is all sweaty. She then grabs his hard throbbing penis, and then begins to stroke it gently. Up abd down her hands move along the shaft,his face shows pleasure, it gets redder and redder the more Alex strokes it.

He let out a soft moan, and then drank some water to help him cool down. "What was that all about ? I should make more sausage jokes more often" he smiled. She blushed, no it was not that... she paused, and tried to walk away. Mami extends his arm and pulls Alex towards him. He picks her up with his strong muscular hands. Alex is slammed onto the table, anf she lets out a tiny roar. He trys to spreads her legs, Alex tightens her legs to keep them closed. He stares into her eyes, they are both embarrassed and excited at the same time. He gentle massages her legs, until they loosen up enough for him to spread them.

Alex's legs spread and her face turns red. She gentle says "Maji I don't know if I am ready, you would be my first." With a smirk on his face Maji moves in closer and starts to pick her tight pink pussy. His tongue goes up and down, with each stroke her hearts beats even faster. Alex starts to sweat heavily and her face has a mind of its own. Her expression is no longer that of embarrassed but that of pleasure. Maji continues to pick her, the redder her face gets the more hornier she is getting. Alex is about to cum for Maji, when he stops suddenly.

He moves his mouth away from her pussy and starts to kiss her gently. He starts with her lips and slowly moves down her body. He reaches her pussy once more, then sticks one of his fingers in it. The fussy is tight and he has to use a little force to get it in. He penetrates her pussy with his finger and she lets out a little moan. He slides his finger back and forth until she runs a bit. He teases her and then he takes his finger out they kiss and he says " let us go shower, you said you were not ready and I will respect that." 

He starts to walk away and she quickly jumps off the table. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards her. She lays down on the table and opens her legs. " I am ready for my time, I want it to be you." Alex says. He stares at her, grabs his dick and gentle pushes it inside her. With every inch she lets out a louder scream until it is in. Blood comes out of her pussy she grabs his hand and says "it is fine keep going." The pounds her going back and forth deeper every time. She takes every pound, she can feel his dick sliding through her body every push she can feel her body getting tighter around his dick. The tightness is gone and she feels the hot embrace of his boss inside of her. He pulls out his dick, it is covered in jizz and he waves it in her face. Alex sees the jizz covered dick and puts it in her mouth she sucks on it and cleans off all of the jizz.

At that exact moment she knew that Maji was the one. Her one, and only love. "Maji dear I love you" Alex said with a big smile on her face." I love you too Alex "he proudly said with a smile on his face.


	6. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 400-1000 words: keywords: Blindfold + dancing + strawberries and raspberries chilled on ice) link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/12nfQ-Q3_7_U1rwrpcobueaaDZshrhnSWymDVzANGfb0/edit?usp=drive_web  
> Welp it didn't start with the prompt and it's more rp styled next step is to make it into a story and include the given prompts  
> Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be   
> Now to keep it up till I can write it as a story and not a slightly shy rp

.climbs up on you stripping you and kissing down your body.  
Mmmmm .kisses deeply and strips you down rubbing your breasts.  
Mmm .kisses slowly up your body.  
.watches you.  
.reaches your lips and kisses them.  
.kisses deeply and hungrily wrapping you in my arms.  
.kisses sloppily and hungrily wrapping my arms around your neck softly.  
Mmmmmm I love the sloppy kisses .kisses sloppily and hungrily guiding your pussy over my cock.  
.rubs against your cock softly as you guid my pussy over it.  
.feels you dripping and slides you down slowly.  
Mmm .moans and grinds on you softly as you slide me down on you.  
Mmmm .grinds and kisses deeply as you take me deeper.  
.kisses deeply back and start to bounce softly.  
.moans and bucks slowly as you ride me.  
So good .bounces harder and faster.  
Mmmm all yours sexy .bites your neck bucking deeper and harder.  
.moans and bounces harder and faster holding your head.  
Make me feed baby pull my head to your breasts and fuck me as I suck your yummy nipples  
.pulls your head closer on my nipples.  
.Sucks hungrily as I buck wildly.  
Mmm .moans bouncing as I hold you on my nipples.  
Mmmmm I want you so bad baby loving on me til we're soaked in each others sweat cum and saliva  
Mmm I'd love that so much <3  
Mmmm .kisses hard bucking wildly clinging to you sucking your tongue squeezing your sexy ass.  
.wraps my tongue around your and wiggles my ass.  
.Spanks gently and rolls on top bucking deeper and harder making your breasts bounce against my chest.  
.moans and bounces harder and faster giving you my all.  
.moans and bucks nonstop licking and kissing sloppily giving you my all.   
Mmmmmm .rides you like a beast kissing hungrily.  
.kisses back deeply bucking hard and fast.  
.kisses hard and deep throbbing in your womb about to cum.  
.moans and bucks up with all I got.  
.Moans your name flooding you with my hot thick baby making cum  
Mmm .moans holding you close to me as you do.  
.Clings tightly to you shivering in climax giving you every drop.  
.moans clinging tight.


	7. The birth

Alex was in excruciating pain but she was so happy feeling the loveliness of twins in her adamant she patted her tummy it was almost time her and Maji have been waiting seven long months for this particular moment it was almost eight months and she was waiting for her water to break this was her second pregnancy but this time it was with her mate and not forced on her not that she didn't love her first daughter she just wish she could have been born out of love not rape but she chose to keep the little girl she couldn't face an abortion but none of that mattered at this moment the focus was on her twins  
As her and Maji cuddle waiting for the doctor for an update she feels the twins kick hard and she grunts in pain Maji coos at them to hopefully settle them down slowly it works they calm down a bit and the doctor walks in smiling at the scene. “You guy's are so cute.” she says to us. “Thanks ma'am.” I say and smile at Maji who was to preoccupied with cooing at our unborn babies. She giggles and taps him on the shoulder. “might I borrow your wife sir?” “Oh yeah uh sorry.” He says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “No you're quite fine just need to make sure everything is good since she's so close to giving birth.” he leans back and let's the doctor do her check up on me


	8. Ideas

After two years of being in a relationship Maji and Alex decided to get married

After four years of marriage Alex and Maji had their first child a spider girl they named Janet

After eight years raising Janet Alex and Maji had twins

while in this whole time taking care of pets also

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deadly duo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617387) by [Friendly_booper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper)




End file.
